


too much candy gonna rot your soul

by jerk3max



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Glory Hole, M/M, lots and lots of dicksucking!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 12:06:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13635960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jerk3max/pseuds/jerk3max
Summary: Link takes Rhett to a gloryhole.





	too much candy gonna rot your soul

**Author's Note:**

> warning: super unsafe sex ahead, yo!  
> if you wanna suck loads of dicks you should at least know the dudes, maybe hand out some condoms and stuff. its common dick-sucking sense.  
> also banana flavoured condoms taste like those foam banana sweets, so its win-win-wins all around!
> 
> title is from mika's Lollipop, because 1 its a banger and 2 its a song about sucking, so, like, duh. 
> 
> no beta, so excuse any mistakes!

Rhett liked to be anonymous.

Link liked to be in control. 

The idea came to them after filming Buddy System, laughing together at their sight gag of the duct taped glory hole. Link had been a good sport about the phallic imagery and Rhett had kept photos on his phone to tease Link with for days to come. 

As filming wraps completely they celebrate together, Link offering to treat Rhett to a fancy, well deserved meal. It's a welcome reward and as their wine-drunk laughter descends into comfortable silence Link holds Rhett's hand over the table. 

“I was thinking…” Link starts, and Rhett lets out a hum of laughter.

“Dangerous,” He says, intertwining their fingers, “Go on.”

“You looked like you really enjoyed that glory hole scene,” Link says, “Maybe you should take a turn.”

“With a real one?” Rhett asks, a blush quickly breaking out across his cheeks. Link nods, with a smug expression and Rhett lets out a nervous laugh, “Link, I… I'd love to do something like that but… Where would we go?” 

“I know a place,” Link replies, “I want to be there with you.”

Rhett nods, seriously, “Of course, I want you there.”

“You decide when you want to go and I'll take us. You should wear your collar, I want to control you a little,” Link says, “I can't wait.”

Rhett blushes more and squeezes Link's hand, “I'd love that.” He lets go of Link and returns to his silverware, “I’ll pay for tonight, my treat.”

“Love you.”

“I love you, too.”

☆☆☆

Rhett picks an empty weekend in the new year.

He kneels naked at Link's feet and allows Link to buckle the thick leather around his neck. Link slips his finger through the D-ring and tugs it to the front, and Rhett lets out a short huff through his nose. He stays kneeling as Link stands up. 

“I want you to wear a turtleneck to hide the collar, but with no shirt underneath it,” Link says, shifting through their closet and tugging it out. “As soon as we get into the stall you're gonna take it off, understand?”

“Yes sir,” Rhett says, quickly tugging it on as Link pulls out black jeans and a black polo for himself. Rhett watches in silence and chews his lip. 

Link quickly gets into his outfit, tugging on some sturdy leather boots and a tight matching jacket. Rhett stands as Link approaches him, and Link instructs him to get into trousers that feel comfortable. 

Rhett dresses himself and fixes the turtleneck around his collar and gets himself into a loose pair of boxers and jeans. He smooths his turtleneck down and Link stands beside him as he looks at himself in the mirror. 

“Ready to go?” Link asks, and Rhett gulps, but nods. 

“Ready, sir,” Rhett says.

Link drives them to the bar, the radio playing gentle music as they sit in silence. Rhett nervously taps his foot and runs his finger beneath his collar to ease his nerves. Link squeezes his thigh as they stop at the lights and Rhett smiles at him, thankful. 

Link pulls into the parking lot behind the bar and smiles at Rhett as he shuts the car off. Link gives him a quick kiss and pulls his turtleneck collar up more. “I'm gonna go into the bathroom, I want you to follow five minutes later. It's the third stall from the left.”

Rhett nods and kisses Link again, briefly, before Link sits back and unbuckles his seatbelt. Rhett follows and stands behind Link as they walk, only stepping forward to open the door for Link to walk through. Link thanks him and Rhett feels a tiny swell of pride for being good. 

Link guides them both to the bar, ordering a can of Pepsi for himself and a water for Rhett. Rhett thanks him with a peck on the cheek. 

They talk for a short while, Link hand resting, comforting and possessive, on Rhett's thigh. 

Link stands after ten minutes and pats Rhett's shoulder as he passes, and Rhett pulls out his phone and scrolls aimlessly to pass his time. He takes a few selfies and fixes his turtleneck collar, and posts his favourite to Instagram. 

Eventually, he stands, and heads for the men's bathroom. It's empty, except for one locked cubicle, and he knocks twice and Link lets him in.

Rhett looks the door again behind him and shucks off his sweater, and he quickly folds it and passes it to Link. Link sits on the closed toilet lid and Rhett stands in front of him, waiting for instructions.

“Kneel,” Link says, and Rhett grimaces and makes sure to not touch the bathroom floor with his hands. “Good boy.”

Rhett makes eye contact with the large strip of duct tape along the cubicle wall, blocking off the obvious taped glory hole. He gulps and looks up at Link, who pets his hair. 

Link runs his fingers through Rhett's hair as they wait in silence, and Rhett calms down to his gentle touches. Rhett feels himself easily slip into his submissive headspace. 

Rhett sits up slightly as they hear someone enter the bathroom, and enter the stall beside them. Rhett looks up at Link for permission and Link smiles and nods.

Rhett knocks three times on the stall wall and peels back the tape. 

He hears the man flush and Rhett sits back, disappointed, until the man pulls back the tape on his side and pushes his flaccid cock through the gloryhole. 

Rhett wraps his hand around the man’s cock and strokes it, quickly taking the head into his mouth and pushing his tongue under his foreskin. He bobs his head slowly, stroking his hand where his mouth can't reach, and he hears the man moan in the other cubicle. Rhett swallows around him and feels him start to harden in his mouth. 

Sucking with a fast rhythm, Rhett moves himself closer and takes the man further down his throat, swallowing again and feeling his cock reaching the back of his tongue. Rhett holds the man at the base of his cock and bobs his head faster, trying to stop himself from smiling as the man grips the top of the cubicle to steady himself. 

Rhett sits back to catch his breath and strokes the man, pulling his foreskin back and licking his sensitive head. He slips his mouth around the man's cockhead and pushes his way down at a teasingly slow pace, and he smiles as he feels a stream of precum drip into his mouth. 

He picks up speed again and the cubicle wall rattles slightly, and the man lets out a guttural moans in the empty bathroom, the noise reverberating off the walls. Rhett takes all of him into his mouth and the man cums, thick ribbons slipping down his throat and pooling on his tongue as he sits back slightly. Rhett gives the man a few final squeezes and licks him clean, before sitting back and swallowing. 

The man takes a second to regain his composure before removing his cock from the hole. He leaves quickly, and Rhett grins up at Link.

Link hugs Rhett's head from his space on the floor, “That was great, bo! You did amazing.”

Rhett blushes and swallows his own saliva to try and help his dry throat, “Thank you, sir.”

“How many more do you think you could do?” Link asks, letting Rhett rest his head on his lap.

“Um… Four?” Rhett says, “Three more?”

“How about three more and I'll be number four?” Link says, gently, running his fingers through Rhett's hair. 

Rhett nods, “That sounds good, sir.”

“Good boy,” Link says.

They sit in silence for a few minutes, Link gently stroking Rhett's hair and calming his tense shoulders. Rhett shifts himself closer to his master and closes his eyes peacefully.

They hear people come and go into the bathroom, and it's another five minutes before the stall beside them is occupied again. Rhett perks his head up and Link nods, and Rhett shuffles back into place and knocks on the cubicle wall. 

The response is almost immediate, and Rhett straightens his back. The man's cock is no thicker than the previous man, but with a gaudy Prince Albert piercing through his circumcised head. Rhett wraps his hand around the man’s dick and stokes gently, feeling the man harden in his hand. 

Rhett licks over the man's cockhead, shuddering at the feel of his piercing against his tongue. He takes the man into his mouth and curiously runs his tongue along the metal and the man's slit, and he hears the man stifle a moan. 

The bathroom door swings open and closes, and Rhett hears absolute silence once more, and he takes the man further into his mouth and swallows around him. His piercing feels strange as it touches the back of his throat, and Rhett can't help but to pull back and draw his tongue over it again. 

“You like my PA, huh?” The man says, gruffly, and Rhett looks up at Link.

Link nods to give him permission to talk, and Rhett pulls back and swallows the saliva in his mouth, “Yeah, baby… Am I doing a good job for you?”

Rhett strokes slowly and the man lets out a moan, “Absolutely. Suck me again.”

Rhett smiles and takes the man back into his mouth, tongue exploring his piercing before licking further down his shaft. He easily takes the man to the back of his tongue and he starts to bob his head in a fast rhythm. 

He hears the man groan out a warning that he’s close, and Rhett moves faster, holding the base of the man’s cock as he twitches involuntarily. Rhett swallows eagerly as he cums, and he hallows his cheeks as he slowly sits back. He gives the man’s piercing another quick lick before the man pulls back too.

The man quickly readjusts himself and leaves the stall, and Rhett catches his breath before looking up at Link.

Link waits for the swing of the bathroom door before breaking out into a huge grin. He gives Rhett another hug and rubs his arm, and Rhett feels his heart swell out of pride. 

“You're doing so good,” Link says, “Two more and then you get me.”

Rhett smiles and nods, “I can't wait, sir. You're the best out of everyone here.”

Link smiles and gives Rhett another hug. 

Rhett rests his head on Link's lap once more and lets Link play with his hair. 

It's not long before the bathroom is full again, loud music from the dancefloor starting to echo into the room. 

Rhett can't help but to feel nervous at the amount of people, and Link senses his nerves and hugs him closer. He draws his hand over the back of Rhett's head and down his neck, and Rhett shudders but sits closer to his master. 

Another man enters the stall beside them and Rhett sits up. He looks up at Link for permission and Link nods again.

Rhett slowly moves over to the hole again, knocking on the cubicle wall and sitting patiently.

He hears a flush, and he sits up straighter, and Rhett can't help but to gulp as the man puts his cock through the hole. It's big, even flaccid, and Rhett's suddenly more nervous than ever. 

He strokes the man softly, and he easily gets hard in Rhett's hand. Rhett pulls his foreskin back and takes his head into his mouth, and he stifles a moan at the rush of precum on his tongue. 

Rhett sucks him slowly, hand working the base of his cock where his lips can’t reach. He swallows around the man and takes him to the back of his tongue, lightly gagging as he tries to take more of him into his mouth. Rhett pulls back and takes a deep breath.

Link leans over and pets Rhett’s hair, and Rhett takes the man into his mouth once more. Rhett swallows around him, struggling as he bobs his head up, then further down his shaft each time. He takes the man as far as he can into his mouth and tries to relax his throat, and Link pushes Rhett’s head down further. 

Rhett gags but Link doesn’t let go, pressing Rhett's forehead against the cubicle wall. He hears the man stifle a moan through the wall, and Rhett does his best to even his breathing. 

Drool runs down his chin and pools in his lap, and Rhett wiggles his head slightly, getting used to the overwhelming feeling. Tears prick at the corners of his eyes and Link bobs Rhett’s head for him, and Rhett moans gently at the gush of precum from the man’s swollen cockhead. 

The man cums without warning, and Link pushes Rhett’s head down again, and Rhett can only whimper as he swallows the load. Link finally lets go, and Rhett pulls back, gasping for air as the man removes himself from the gloryhole. 

Rhett shakily wipes his mouth and looks up at Link, and Link gives him a soft gaze. Rhett shifts over for another hug, and Link wipes his face with some toilet paper. 

“That was really good, Rhett,” Link whispers, and Rhett nods, puffing out his chest proudly, “One more until your reward.”

“Can I touch myself, sir?” Rhett rasps, throat stinging as he talks.

“No,” Link says, “If I see you try, you won’t get to pleasure me, and we’ll just go home instead, understand?”

Rhett nods, “Yes, sir.” Rhett rests his head in Link’s lap again and hums contently as Link draws his hand through Rhett’s hair.

The next man comes into the stall and Rhett sits up again, and Link gives him a quick kiss on the forehead. Rhett sits up more and kisses Link’s lips, and Link smiles gently as Rhett gets back into position. 

He knocks, and sits back on his haunches, waiting patiently. 

The man responds by putting his cock through the hole, and Rhett can’t help but to feel relief at its size. He easily takes the man into his mouth and works him to full hardness, eagerly swallowing his precum as it pools on his tongue. 

He bobs his head and holds his hands behind his back, making brief eye contact with Link before taking the man further into his mouth. The man bucks his hips to meet Rhett’s mouth, and feels a swell of pride seeing this man come undone so quickly.

The man cums with a sharp moan, and Rhett swallows, pulling off with a small pop and licking over the man’s slit as he moves back too. 

Rhett waits for him to leave the cubicle before looking up at Link.

“That was amazing, Rhett,” Link says, “Come get your reward.”

Rhett beams and shuffles over, tugging at Link’s belt and unzipping his fly. He pulls Link’s jeans down slightly and licks over his underwear, taking the head of his erect cock into his mouth through the fabric. Link seeps precum into his boxers, and Rhett licks him again before sitting back and pulling the hem of his underwear down too.

He pulls Link free of his underwear greedily, licking his lips as he strokes his master. He moves closer still and takes Link into his mouth, moaning gently through his nose. 

Link grabs onto Rhett’s hair as he starts sucking, and he bites onto his knuckles to muffle his moans. Rhett looks up through his eyelashes and swallows around Link, reveling in his noises of pleasure. Link grips his hair tighter and Rhett pulls back, licking down Link’s shaft before taking one of Link’s balls into his mouth. 

Rhett strokes Link quickly, feeling his hand tense in Rhett’s hair once more. Link’s gasps catch in his throat and Rhett pulls back to grin, smug.

“I’m gonna cum,” Link whimpers, covering his mouth as his hips buck wildly.

Rhett opens his mouth and sticks his tongue out, stroking Link faster as his thighs shudder. Link cums with a muffled moan and it streaks across Rhett’s face, pooling on his tongue. Rhett makes a show of swallowing for Link, before taking his sensitive cockhead into his mouth and sucking softly.

Link whimpers and tugs Rhett’s head back, and Rhett gives a teasing grin before wiping Link’s cum from his cheek and sucking it off his finger.

Link catches his breath and helps Rhett clean up, tossing the used tissues into the toilet and flushing. Rhett throws his turtleneck back on and fixes it over his collar and he tugs it down to cover his obvious erection.

Link holds his hand as they walk out of the bathroom stall and back into the bar, and Rhett’s lips shine under the blacklight.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are very much appreciated! just dont get too vulgar, thanks! <3


End file.
